Monstruos y pesadillas
by Seth Teufel
Summary: Está latiendo. Kousuke contiene la respiración. El juego de Shuuya va más allá, a lugares insondables para cualquier moralidad...


Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**1.** _Quemar_.

* * *

**Monstruos y pesadillas**

* * *

Casi no escucha los pasos de Shuuya, que no quiere mostrarse o que de por sí es silencioso. Como aún estaba adormecido, no pudo controlarse.

Y Shuuya así lo quiere. Viniendo hacia él, es una sombra que quema.

Y quema.

_¿Tienes pesadillas, Kousuke? _

Irrumpe en su mente con esa tonada. Es como abrir del todo una puerta entreabierta.

_Te he pedido que no hagas esto…_

_¿Hacer qué?_

_Hablarme así…_

Kousuke está bañado en sudor. No quiere moverse, como si aún fuera el orfanato y temiera despertar a Kido, en la cama siguiente.

Sólo que no está allí. No hay nadie más. Sólo Shuuya. Y la oscuridad.

Está más oscuro que en su pesadilla donde no puede salvar a…pero la oscuridad de la casa Tateyama tiene algo de dócil en su inquietud, faltando nada más Ayano, viniendo a secarle la frente y a prepararles chocolate de madrugada.

_No gritaste. Me di cuenta de que respirabas mal, así que…_

_No…_

Shuuya sube a la cama con él. Es tan sigiloso que tampoco hace ruido pero Kousuke presiente su perfume natural, el de la tierra y lágrimas sin derramar.

_Vamos, sé qué ayuda a las pesadillas…y prometo…_

_No…_

Kousuke no es lo bastante firme. No grita. Ni golpea a Shuuya, que es más pequeño que él. Teme dañarlo.

_Vuelve a tu cama…_

_Está bien. Te sentirás mejor…_

_¿Cómo…?_

Shuuya lo rodea con los brazos. Restriega su frente con la de Kousuke, que ya no se mueve ni impide lo inevitable.

Lo que pasa desde siempre porque Shuuya puede hacer que cualquiera piense que se comporta, que está aún en donde debe dormir, que es incapaz de…

_Sé que te gusta._

La mano más diestra de Shuuya baja por el pecho de Kousuke. Es leve mientras que Shuuya apoya la frente en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, como si tuviera sueño.

Un par de veces se equivocaron o fue muy cansador y Shuuya amaneció junto a Kousuke pero nadie en ninguna parte haría más que suspirar de _ternura porque los hermanitos se quieren._

No saben que quizás es demasiado.

Que no es un cariño _normal_.

Que es extraño y que Kousuke no lo entiende. Por qué toma esa forma durante tantas noches mientras que de día, Shuuya no pierde una oportunidad de fastidiarlo más que a nadie.

_¿Por qué insistes?_

Kousuke casi llora pero la mano de Shuuya se mueve rápido y por poco, sólo piensa en ella, en el calor de su hermano, en que dura realmente poco aunque los recuerdos lo mantengan más despierto que ninguna otra cosa al salir el sol.

(No piensa en el agua como antes de Shuuya, eso es verdad)

_Soy un monstruo, ¿qué otra explicación necesitas?_

Está latiendo. Kousuke contiene la respiración. El juego de Shuuya va más allá, a lugares insondables para cualquier moralidad.

Ve al Shuuya más pequeño. Y a los delincuentes.

—_Por favor, no maten a mi madre. Haré lo que sea._

—_¿Lo que sea?_

_Shuuya…_

_¿No te gusta, Kousuke?_

Shuuya no parece saber que él no quería hacerlo. Los sentimientos del Shuuya más niño y del que es ahora en su perversidad, chocan. Pero los de uno están llenos de terror mientras que el otro tiene un deleite masoquista en la vergüenza de sobrevivir y perpetuar lo que le enseñaron a la fuerza.

Y Kousuke no desea mirar pero mientras que Shuuya lo aprieta bajo el cinturón abierto del pijama, sus sombras lo empujan a ese rincón de la mente en que los dos hombres le mostraron lo que sabe hacer.

A Kousuke no le agrada. Siente el gusto de la sangre en la boca del Shuuya pequeño y de la suya propia cuando su Shuuya lo besa con los dientes abiertos. Y los delincuentes son enormes, como gólems de piedra con tatuajes y músculos relucientes. A la luz tenue del departamento barato en el que convivía con su madre, Shuuya renuncia a ser un hombre como otros. Le rompen la ropa, acarician su cuerpo desnudo, meten los dedos en su boca, ríen de sus lágrimas, de la confusión y de la decisión que emerge de sus temblores de terror: quiere que su madre viva.

Kousuke siente jadeos. Tarda en darse cuenta de que es él mismo. La mano de Shuuya lo vuelve loco. Y lo que él hace que vea…

_Sé que te gusta. Puedo hacer lo mismo si quieres_…

El Shuuya pequeño en manos de los delincuentes. Los penes de ambos están descubiertos. Uno tiene piercings, en el otro ya se derrama algo de semen. Le piden con groserías a Shuuya que esté atento. Un mero roce puede arrojar de un lado a otro al niño.

Las caderas de Kousuke dan leves saltos, siguiendo el ritmo de Shuuya. Con sus manos, ya más que alejar a Shuuya, lo mantiene contra su pecho y rechaza fervorosamente sus proposiciones de ir más lejos en sus juegos de consensualidad dudosa.

_Ya casi…_

Y es cuando los secuestradores tocan más a Shuuya. Se lubrican y masturban en sus lágrimas. Obligan a su boca delicada (que sólo conoce helados largos y bananas, sin haberlos comido elogiando lo fálico de ellos y de todos modos, siendo golpeada por los prejuicios de su madre) a succionar con terribles dificultades los miembros sudorosos y gruesos.

Kousuke no entiende por qué se siente así al verlo, si Shuuya sufre y él odia el sufrimiento. Si destruyen a Shuuya y él…

_Te gusta. Puedes hacerme todo eso cuando quieras, Kousuke…_

Shuuya lo dice como una broma. Pero es oscuro y parece cierto. Sólo eso basta para que se derrame, con el rubor subido y los ojos brillando de rojo en la penumbra. Como los de Shuuya, que finge dormir en la cama siguiente, para quien quiera apreciarlo.

_Bien. Me gusta complacer. Ahora es tu turno, hermanito…_

Shuuya se tiende a su lado, boca arriba y se desabrocha el pantalón, cerrando los ojos felinos y lanzando un suspiro que incita a Kousuke a resignarse, aún débil por lo que ha ocurrido.

No necesita más. Lo último que ve es a uno de los hombres jugando con Shuuya, que aún es muy pequeño, como todo Shuuya, en verdad. Su miembro diminuto que ha crecido bastante. Kousuke se moja los labios y lo busca, bajo las mantas.

_Te quejas mucho pero lo haces igual_.

Y lo que dice Shuuya, satisfecho en su luto inadmisible, es lo mismo que dicen los criminales.

—_El pendejo llora pero la tiene más dura que yo. Mira esta verguita, ¿sacará leche ya?_

—_¡No…!_

—_¡Calla! Querías que dejáramos a tu madre, lo hicimos. Danos algo de diversión._

Shuuya es casi dulce para Kousuke. Lo que es extraño porque no deja de estar salado. En el recuerdo a penas y se pone duro, para vergüenza de Shuuya, que nunca sintió algo así antes.

Shuuya tarda menos que Kousuke. Aferra sus cabellos sin lastimarlos, acaricia su cabeza con una media sonrisa y al terminar, mira con hambre calmada a Kousuke haciendo esfuerzos por tragar.

_No me importa ser un monstruo si es contigo, hermano. _

Shuuya ríe. Se cambia de cama antes de que Kousuke se queje y se mete en sus propias sábanas arreglándose la ropa de inmediato: nadie podría imaginarse qué hicieron hace nada.

Nada, nadie. Ni Ayano.

Kousuke a veces pregunta si sucede de verdad, si no lo imagina porque está más enfermo que el idiota de Shuuya. Pero entonces, como leyendo su propia mente o sabiendo que duda por ósmosis, Shuuya pide un helado o una banana y mira a Kousuke expectante hasta la irritación.


End file.
